Miss Sunglasses
by Elanor
Summary: In which Ginny is captured by a certain Malfoy in a dark Hogwarts corridor, but really it's all about the sunglasses. Features magazinestealing!Draco and angry!Ginny. GD


**Miss Sunglasses**

Ginny Weasley crept through the corridors of Hogwarts Castle, sunglasses on top of head, a ready eye watching out for Prefect's, teachers, or worse; Filch. She had been sunbathing all day on the grounds, (hence the sunglasses,) and had fallen asleep, (hence her coming back to the castle after curfew.) It was lucky she had put a sun protection charm on herself before she had drifted off, otherwise she'd be a lovely shade of puce. And while that colour was _"All the rage,"_ according to Lavender and Parvati she wasn't entirely sure it would suit her, at least not as a skin colour.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Ginny snorted and turned around to face Draco Malfoy and spoke her thoughts to him.

"Isn't it just _so_ bloody typical that I meet you of all people in a dark Hogwarts corridor after hours?" her speech was bitingly sarcastic, for which Malfoy seemed to respect.

"Don't get you're hopes up little Miss Weasel, what the fuck are you doing out after hours, I really wouldn't wasn't to put you in detention," he smirked in a particularly slimy way. "Would I?"

Ginny irritably pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes, to dull his image.

"Actually you probably would, pervert."

Malfoy smiled blandly at her, "Why is it you immediately think of me as such a callous and _wrong_ person?" Ginny snorted and replied ironically.

"Perhaps it's the magazines, _Draco_," his face took on a very ugly look. He took a step towards her, towering in a very un-scary way.

"You just took one step too far Weasel," he breathed, inches from her.

"Actually, I just stood here, it was you who moved," Ginny replied matter of factly. Malfoy growled irritably.

"You know what I mean, Red."

Ginny smiled, "Perhaps you'll have to explain it to me."

"Bitch,"

"Magazine lover,"

"Weasel,"

"Malfoy,"

"Sunbather."

There was a very lengthy pause in which Ginny stared at Malfoy in shock.

"How did you know I'd been sunbathing?" she asked suspiciously; she hadn't burnt and she definitely never tanned.

He was looking at her horrified, clearly thinking up an excuse,

"I-" he swallowed thickly and looked down, apparently ashamed.

"Have you been stalking me?" Ginny whispered in astonishment.

He nodded. There was a pause in which Ginny wondered why he admitted to it, then:

A resounding slap was delivered to the face of Draco Malfoy.

"How dare you!" Ginny shrieked, as his hand rubbed his now red face. "I don't give a shit about what you think of my family, but don't piss _me_ off! You have no reason for meddling in my business-"

"Actually," he interrupted, "I do."

Oh she wanted to hear this one,

"What?" she hissed.

"I fancy you, Red," he stared at her a slight smirk on his face, eyeing her astonishment with amusement.

"WHAT! ARE YOU…" Ginny took a deep breath. "FUCK YOU MALFOY!"

"If you insist Miss Sunglasses," he lifted her sunglasses onto her head and touched his lips to hers briefly.

Ginny pushed him away,

"You are SO rude to me, you're a slimy git, a Slytherin and you insult everyone I'm close too. Do you have any idea of what I think of you? You think you can just stroll on up to me and say that, and think I'll take it and shag you?" Ginny was trying desperately hard not to shriek at him.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ginny stared at him open mouthed. Malfoy took her look of astonishment in and picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled at the top of her voice, bashing her fists against his back.

"I'm going to persuade you otherwise, Red," Malfoy grinned, walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Of shit," Ginny said dejectedly, giving up hitting him. He had an iron grip and she somehow thought she wasn't getting out of the current situation.

Damn those sunglasses.

It turned out that he _was _going to the Great Hall. He pushed upon the door and marched up purposely to the Head Table. When he arrived he deposited her so she was sitting on the table directly in front of the Headmaster's chair; looking out at the hall.

"What is this all about?" Ginny asked, staring at Malfoy, who was standing directly in front of her.

He leaned forwards and whispered in her ear.

"I want to see you _begging_ for me right _here_; so every time you eat a meal in here you _will_ remember and want me." He leaned back and gauged her reaction.

"Oh hell. Oh Merlin." Ginny was bright red in the face, staring at his blank expression.

Somehow this idea was starting to appeal to Ginny. It really shouldn't.

She gulped, swallowed her pride and forcefully pulled him towards her.

"Just so you know this is a one off, I'm just horny now- I don't fancy you, got it?"

"Fine," and they kissed, an earth shattering kiss, tongues, hands, moans and whimpers coming in waves from the pair. Clothes were discarded, buttons went flying, wands fell and temperatures rose.

Malfoy nibbled on her skin, red marks highlighted against her beautiful freckles, giving way to Ginny's desirous moans.

Quickly they were naked, no foreplay, no declarations of love. Just sex.

Ginny closed here eyes; she was horny as hell, doing what she had just done with Draco Malfoy kind of mad that inevitable; but despite that she was suddenly apprehensive.

He pushed into her.

"Oh fuck," she hissed, moving forward, making him groan. She was just as suddenly not apprehensive and began moving against him

"Shit, Red," Malfoy groaned, meeting her movement for movement, his arms wrapped securely round her freckled back.

They moved into a fast rhythm, a perfect rhythm, pleasure, moans and just a little bit of pain. Skin against skin, whimpers and swears.

And then it happened. Heart stopping and brilliant Ginny cried out, going still against Malfoy as he came a few seconds later.

They were quite still for several seconds before Ginny spoke breathlessly.

"Have you seen my sunglasses?"


End file.
